While crop growth technologies have advanced over the years, there are still many problems in the farming and crop industry today. As an example, while technological advances have increased efficiency and production of various crops, many factors may affect a harvest, such as weather, disease, infestation, and the like. Additionally, certain countries, regions and/or populations may not have suitable farmland to grow particular crops.
Currently, greenhouses and grow houses utilize stationary trays for growing plants. This typically requires large amounts of floor space because workers must be able to access the trays in order to water and otherwise tend to the plants while they are growing. For example, stationary trays in greenhouses need to be periodically rotated or relocated so the plants growing within them receive the required amount of light and/or exposure to environmental conditions such as humidity or airflow. Consequently, greenhouses must provide additional floor space for workers to carry out these tasks and may be limited by the vertical reach of the worker. Greenhouses and grow houses are only an example where a facility needs to accommodate access to stationary objects from time to time by a worker. Other environments, such as warehouses, fulfillment centers or the like must also utilize large amounts of floor space and may be vertically limited by the height of their workers.
As such, a need exists to improve environments such as greenhouses and grow houses, which can reduce the amount of direct worker interaction with stationary objects, such as a plant during the growing process and remove limitations on the use of large floor spaces and relatively small vertical elevations for growing plants.